Half Breed War
by movice
Summary: Final year at Hogwarts.  Harry is going to the final year that he missed due to Voldemort taking over the world.  After meeting the two new defense against the dark arts teachers he is pulled into a new war.


This is the story of the life after Voldemort died. As the series ends it does not say if Harry goes back to school it just says that Harry grew up and married Ginny and had children. So here is that little filler book that I think should be a good gap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character in this story besides my OC couple who happen to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Yes there will be two for the job but it will be explained later on.

**Chapter 1: Seventh Year of School but Eighteenth Year of Life.**

Harry now living in his home that he inherited from Serious Black got his school book list. He got a letter from Professor McGonagall the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts that he has been invited back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling. Even though Harry was skilled in many forms of magic, thanks to Hermione Granger who still kept teaching Harry knew spells as she learned them to Ron's discomfort, but he agreed that a completed education would help in the search for a job. Apparently defeating Voldemort and saving the entire world from enslavement by the dark lord was not enough, though in truth thanks to everyone knowing that he is the one to kill Voldemort many people agreed that he deserved the award for the dark lords defeat which happened to be several billion galleons, which took three vaults at Gringots to hold all of it even with the cell being enlarged to hold more without spilling out as you open up the door.

Harry went to the living room where she heard Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasly playing exploding snaps very loudly he might add. Smiling he walked into the room and Hermione was rereading the letter from Hogwarts inviting Ron, herself, and Harry back for their final year. She beamed with joy that like everyone else seemed to share. Harry plopped on the couch beside her and started to laugh as Ron was hit by one of Fred's fireworks as he was distracted by his best friend entering the room. Ginny laughing too hard to stand up straight so she worked her way to the couch and sat on Harry's lap which earned her a stern glare from her three of her six older brothers between their own laughing fits. Fred and George Weasly always pulled pranks that have turned into one of the most successful prank franchise in England that even muggles seemed to enjoy, granted the muggle versions had no magic in them. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were Harry's best friends since his first year at Hogwarts and they became inseparable since. Ginny Weasly was Harry's girlfriend and she is now a seventh year as well but she was a year younger than Harry but she did not go gallivanting across the country both looking for horocruxes with the inseparable trio to her dismay and often reminded everyone of her displeasure.

To just get on everyone's nerves Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the lips which calmed down her laughing fit to be placed with a huge smile. Her brothers were boiling over with overprotective rage that went along with the big brother syndrome at watching their little sister actually mature. Granted she was still a maiden, not her choice but Harry's respect to Ron to not take it away while Ron was around, and he never left the property while Ginny was there. Ginny knew that Ron was over bearing and would argue against it but he had five other brothers and a father backing him up, and he was no angle on that matter either.

Harry nearly laughed at all the other guys' faces of outrage and Hermione was already giggling a fit as she knew that Ron was not innocent for they have shared a bed on more than one occasion and Fred and George seemed to get a new pair of girls every so often. Ron being the first to recover spoke first of the three brothers, "Dude do mind not doing that in front of us. It is bad enough that you date my sister but it a little overboard that you are snogging her while we are in the same room."

"Dude chill," both twins said at the same time. This got everyone's attention. Everyone stared at the twins even them looking at the other. They turned towards everyone and just shrugged, "What? She is nearly seventeen now and the only thing protecting her maidenhood…"

"…is us being in the same building as Harry and even that may not be a deterrent for too much longer." They looked at each other and smiled as they walked to either side of Ron.

Hermione understood their actions and agreed to help out with them. She stood up and dropped her letter on the end table. She walked up to Ron and kissed him which shocked him enough for the twins to grab each of his arms and headed towards the door.

As Ron was protesting against leaving their sister behind as Hermione followed behind them laughing. At the doorway the twins turned around and looked at Harry, "Good luck you two," said George.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Fred cried over his shoulder.

No sooner than they all left Harry and Ginny took the opportunity that presented itself and started to make out with obvious ferocity. No sooner than they started a loud pop came from behind them. Both looked up disappointed by the interruption stood Mrs. Weasly. She was a slightly portly woman who became like Harry's mother after he stayed at her house six years ago thanks to the boys that just left the building. She was quite shocked to see Harry's hands in Ginny's pants and was lost for words.

Harry and Ginny unbound themselves from each other and stood up blushing fiercely. Mrs. Weasly shook her head regaining her composure. She turned to her youngest child and only daughter, "Please at least wait until after you graduated," she pleaded making Ginny blush so hard that her whole face turned red. "Anyway, where are the boys? They promised to come home today and have dinner with the family and don't think you are staying overnight Ginny."

"Fred and George carried Ron out and Hermione followed them and left us here?" Ginny squeaked. Mrs. Weasly was obviously not pleased at this. She looked over at Ginny and shook her head and smirked obviously amused by her seventeen year old daughter's actions.

"You know when I was your age; your father and I would…" Mrs. Weasly started to only be interrupted by Harry and Ginny waving their arms back begging Mrs. Weasly to not continue. She sighed remembering her youth. "Anyway we need to get home and get ready for school and I don't want you to graduate just after giving birth." Both blushed understanding Mrs. Weasly's concern and unable to deny her concern for neither one of them thought of any form of protection.

Mrs. Weasly looked at Harry, "Do you want to join us for dinner?"

Harry smiled and nodded. She smiled and waved her hands to follow as she apparated out of the house followed by Ginny. He smiled and followed suit and apparated to the burrow. As he arrived he saw everyone there waiting for him. Ron was still fuming as Harry walked over to him. "Don't worry about anything. Your mom arrived before we could take our socks off so you have nothing to worry about." Ron was obviously relieved until he looked at Ginny's face and noticed the frustration she was obviously feeling, and knowing that he was going to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

The day ended with dinner and a friendly quidditch match throwing apples at each other trying to make the other not catch them but both Harry and Ron caught every one of them being a seeker and a keeper. Harry returned to his home and started to get ready for school that would be starting in a month.

Getting to the King's Cross Station was easy now able to apparated where ever he pleased. He carried his trunk with him loaded with only the books he would need for the year no longer needing to carry everything he owned because he finally had a place to store everything he owned which is a lot more than it was just two years ago when he lived in a small bedroom in the Dursleys' home.

He was walking to platform nine and three quarters when he saw Dudley standing near the gateway pillar. Dudley no longer looked like the human pig and no longer had more than one chin, which surprised Harry for he could never remember Dudley ever be able to resist a piece of food.

Dudley saw Harry walking toward the pillar and smiled. "I was lookin' for ya Harry." Harry cocked his eyebrows at this because this is the weirdest moment of his life besides the thank you he received when the Dursleys were going into hiding when Voldemort started to his final run on taking over the world.

"What you want Dudley?" Harry inquired obviously curious.

"I wanted to apologize. Before, when we left, I wanted to thank you for saving me even though I did not deserve it." Dudley continued. "I started to realize all the things that you said were true. I was fat and a jerk that tried to beat you every time I could. Then you saved me and I realized how wrong I was."

"You didn't have to apologize," Harry commented.

"I know but I wanted to and I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house when you get back from school."

Harry smiled and nodded his head as he heard his name squealed behind him as a red headed girl nearly tackled Harry to the ground. Dudley was flabbergasted as the girl kept hugging him as if he would disappear if she let go. The Weaslys walked up after Ginny smiling at the excited red heads action. Ron looked at Dudley and turned to Harry, "Hey Harry who is he?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to his friend with Ginny still hanging on his back. "Everyone this is Dudley Dursley my cousin. Dudley this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Ron, Fred, George, and the one on my back is my girlfriend Ginny," Harry introduced them and looked sternly at Dudley as if they wanted to blast him to tiny pieces of pork even in front of all the muggles around them.

Dudley sighed sensing the malice directed at him. "Hey listen I was an ass before and I came to apologize to Harry for my actions. I moved out of my parents' home and I am now trying to survive as another regular guy working nine to five."

Everyone seemed to relax a little but still watched him with obvious disdain for his past actions. Dudley turned to Harry, "Well maybe I'll see ya later Harry and sorry again for what I did."

Harry held out his right hand to Dudley who took it as his eyes seemed to start to tear up. "Yeah maybe I'll see you when I get back from Hogwarts." Dudley beamed with joy as he shook Harry's hand and walked off and no longer bowlegged from an over abundance of fat.

Ron looked at the clock and saw that the time was eight fifty and pointed at it for everyone to see. They all hurriedly grabbed their trolleys and went through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. The sight was awe inspiring as they entered the platform. There was banners hanging from the walls and floating above them held up obviously by magic that read, _Welcome Back HARRY POTTER_. Cheering erupted from witches and wizards of all ages that surrounded them and they had to push their way onto the train.

They went to the back of the train to find one of the few cabins not occupied by anyone. Quickly getting in they started to talk about their final year at Hogwarts. Ginny was the most excited of the four because she could not wait to see how the school has changed during the summer and after the major battle everyone fought in and around the school.

After a good ten minutes of talking a knock came from the door. They all looked over at who was there and was surprised to see two very unique looking people they have ever seen. The wizard stood about six foot and had decently long black hair that extended to the bottom of his neck and his entire body had a blue hue to him including his hair. Beside him stood a witch who was just under six foot and had black hair that reached the middle of her back and it looked like she stood in front of a large fan or was shot out of a cannon on all the loose strands went not to mention her complexion was red. Not blush red or any form of human color but a deep red that hid just under the skin.

"Excuse us we do not mean to interrupt but we wanted to meet you Harry Potter. We have heard so many stories about your exploits and my wife and I really wanted to meet you before we arrived," said the wizard in a calm and collective voice.

The witch hit him in the back of the head. "Now don't be rude." She looked at the group before her and smiled. "My name is Irene Drago and this is my husband Drake Drago. We are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are married and yes he is blue and I am red. I am sorry for rudely interrupting your conversation but we wanted to thank you for defeating Voldemort and we are sorry we could not help you during the final battle."

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "We were wondering on who will be the next teacher would be but why are there two of you applying for the same job."

Drake smiled, "Well Harry that is easy to answer. You see we are both skilled in many forms of defense and are happy to teach it to others, and second …"

"I am pregnant and will require maternity leave in the middle of the year," Irene finished explaining.

Hermione and Ginny squealed with delight and Harry and Ron looked taken back by this statement. "Why are they letting a pregnant woman teach?" asked Ron.

Irene nearly laughed, "Simple I am married to an equally trained man and we are one of the few people who are willing to teach besides to meet Harry Potter," she explained.

"So how long are you?" Ginny inquired.

"Six months and six more to go," she announced which made everyone go silent.

"We are not exactly human either," Drake started to explain while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you really dragos?" Hermione asked making everyone stare at her. "What?" Everyone was still bewildered at her blatant inquiry.

Drake nodded which started a whole bunch of questions from Hermione.

"What's your life span? How did your species actually come to exist? Do you reproduce by egg or womb?" and, "Can I see your wings?"

Drake smiled and looked over at Irene who nodded at him. They walked into the cabin and shut the door. Drake removed his long black cloak that barely touched the ground. He took off his shirt next and showed everyone the wings that were securely wrapped around his torso. He unfolded them and stretched them wide to let everyone see his wings and exposed all the muscles he has gotten from years of flight and combat. No one left their seat as they stared in amazement at the sight before them. Drake smiled and secured the wings around him once more and slipped on his shirt and his cloak.

"Now to answer your questions, first, yes we are actually dragon-human hybrids. Second we have no clue and so far we are almost what forty was it?" he looked over at Irene who nodded. "Third we cannot tell you the full details but it was when a dragon infused its egg into a witch during the medieval era. And last but not least, she carries the child for a little over six months then she lays an egg that is just a little smaller than an average baby and then it hardens and we care for it for another six months when it should hatch. We will not give you any more details than that because it does get quite embarrassing." He looked down at his watch and sighed. "We better get going Irene. They have only a half hour before we arrive and they should change into their robes soon." The teachers left and the teens quickly changed into their robes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> this story may or may not have a lemon. To all you lemon fans out there that like Harry and Ginny as a couple then you may have one. You will not be reading constant lemons. To all you anti lemon readers I am sorry if I do a lemon for this tale because it will be an important part of the story but it will also have a lot of awkward moments of Harry and Ginny so you are warned. I will not put any useless scenes in the story because in the end everything like in the book series will be intertwined in one way or another. Again enjoy.


End file.
